Princess Crossovers Book 1: The Fairest Winter
by Lauren Jur
Summary: The crossovers begin with Snow White, Elsa and Anna. The next crossovers will be about Ariel but I'm not sure who I will crossover her with... Oh yeah! Ariel and Cinderella! Book 2: The Mermaid's Shoes


Chapter 1

The Princess Crossovers now begin...both Snow White and Frozen collide. Let's see what's gonna happen, shall we?

Arendelle was back to its normal state when Elsa stopped winter. Then, they had a guest at the castle, Anna and Kristoff married at the time. "Hello." said Elsa, "Come on in." Anna looked at Elsa. "Still working on my hair." she said, "Coming in a moment, sis." Finally, she came out looking at her sister. "How do I look?" asked Anna. "Anna, you dressed for coronation." said Elsa, "but I'm already queen." Anna smiled. "Oh. I just like this style, it's really fancy. Now, who's here?" "Let's see for ourselves." said Elsa, "You can come in now." The princess walked inside of the castle. "So this is what the Snow Queen's castle looks like." said the princess, "It's prettier than my stepmother's castle of course where she talked to the mirror everyday." "Snow White!" cried Anna. "You must be Anna." said Snow White, "How do you know me?" Anna looked at her. "I've heard of the other princesses." said Anna, looking at Elsa. "Yeah, I kinda told her..." said Elsa, "But I'm not sure about everything." Anna smiled. "Welcome Snow White!" cried Anna, "Feel free to pick a place to sit and some snack if you want! Make sure to make yourself at-!" Elsa cut her sister off. "Anna, can I?" asked Elsa. Anna's face turned blank. "Um...sure." said Anna. "If your name is Snow White." said Elsa, "Then, do you have ice powers like I do?" Snow White looked at Elsa. "Silly, Elsa." she said. Elsa looked at Snow White with a confused face. "But...that just doesn't make any sense." she said. Snow White went up to Elsa and said, "Apparently, I'm the palest person ever on this planet. And that means that I'm the fairest of them all, apparently."

Chapter 2

"Elsa, so she doesn't have ice powers? She's just called 'snow white' because of her paleness?" asked Anna. "Seems so." said Elsa, "And she says she's considered the fairest of them all back in her time." Anna's face was turning red. "The fairest of them all." she sung all of a sudden. Anna then fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh." said Snow White, "Something has happened to your sister." Elsa glared at Snow Whtie. "It was you, wasn't it, you evil girl!?" Elsa shouted, throwing snowballs of rage at her. "I'm sorry." said Snow White, "But it wasn't me. Honest." "Anna!" said Elsa, ignoring Snow White. "Anna, are you alright!?" said Elsa. She then saw Anna's face. "Oh my, Anna! Your face!" She gave Snow White another dirty look. "Snow White, I know you did this!" shouted Elsa, throwing ice at her. "I told you, I'm so honest that I didn't do anything." said Snow White. Back in Snow White's fairytale..."Ha, ha. i got this 'Anna' with one of those poisoned apples that I gave my stepdaughter." Snow White's stepmother thought for a minute. "She was poisoned." Snow White said, "By my stepmother. The evil queen." "How dare she!" shouted Elsa, "She shall be contacted immediantly!" Snow White lookedat Elsa. "I'm sorry for being related to her." said Snow White, "But honestly, I am nothing like her, honest." Elsa tried to hide her fear by smiling at Snow White. "i understand." said Elsa, "Just get away for a minute. I need to think about my sister." Snow White nodded sadly. "Of course, Queen Elsa." said Snow White. Snow White went to the magic mirror in the guest room and entered in her stepmother's number. "I'm with other princesses." siad Snow White, "In a complete other universe called Arendelle." "And what is wrong with that, one who stole my title as fairest!?" asked the Evil Queen. "I didn't." said Snow White, "People thought I was the fairest because I was so kind and I'm prettier than you. Um...Mother? It's just that I can't except how you poisoned the sister of one princess, er...queen." The Evil Queen looked at her stepdaughter with rage through the magic mirror. "Snow White, you are part of my blood because I married your father the Good King!" shouted the Evil Queen, "I am basically your mother since your mother died after you were born!"

Chapter 3

"I know." siad Snow White, "but at least realease the princess from the curse." "No can do, Snow White." said the Evil Queen, "You go by my rules, don't you?" Snow White looked at her stepmother. "No." she said, "I have my own life now so you have no right to boss me around no longer!" The Evil Queen looked in rage. "Very well then." siad the Evil Queen and released Anna from poisoning. "That will still effect her for a while after releasing her. If you wish to help her, feed her healthy food. Goodbye, you have disappointed me." And right then and there, the mirror shut off. "Did you...uh...talk to her?" asked Anna. "Yes, I did." siad Snow White and looked at Anna. "Oh my gosh, are you OK?" Anna looked at Snow White. "It's like your stepmother said." said Anna, "After a while of releasing me, I will still have effect. How dare you let her do that to me, Snow White? Are you the wicked one who didn't dare to even talk to your stepmother before this!?" Snow White looked at Anna. "I'm so sorry but it wasn't my fault at all. Even if I talked to her, she's evil. I can't talk her out of it." she replied. "Did you even try?" asked Anna. "Just now." said Snow White, "But she just said that I have disappointed her because I never followed by her rules." Anna smiled. "You always followed your father's rules, correct?" she asked. Snow White smiled. "yes, because my father was the Good King and I loved him much more than my stepmother. I recall asking him a thousand times when I was kid why he had married such a wicked woman and he didn't tell me until I got a little older. He said that he had to: the woman forced him. Yes, beguiled him." said Snow White. "That is never right." said Anna. Then, she looked at Elsa. "What does that mean?" asked Anna. "I can tell you, Anna." said Snow White, smiling sweetly, "It is like persuading or attracting." Anna smiled. "Thanks a lot, Snow White." said Anna. "No problem. I love to help." said Snow White, "Let me know, do you like chocolate pie? I could make some for you." "We love chocolate!" Anna exclaimed, released from the curse completely. Thank you, Dad; thought Snow White. Her father was always there for her. She loved her father as well as the hunter who was sent to kill her but didn't.

Chapter 4

Snow White then smiled at the girls. "Then, if you love chocolate, are you willing to help out on making chocolate pie?" Elsa and Anna smiled but Elsa didn't know. Elsa was afraid that she'd freeze the pie right after it was cooked. "Elsa, are you sure you don't wanna help?" Snow White asked. Elsa couldn't say anything to the pale princess. She was too worried about what would happen if she did help make it. "After it was cooked, it would be turned to ice." said Elsa. Snow White looked at Elsa. "That's why you don't want to help?" asked Snow White. "I'd love to help but I'd just ruin everything." said Elsa, "My snow and ice powers would just freeze the cake and make it ice. I'm sorry but as much as I'd love to help, I just can't, OK?" "Elsa, c'mon." siad Anna, "You don't have to get all down again. I know you could freeze the cake but you could wear your gloves." Elsa looked at her sister and shook her head. "Those gloves are for fancy purposes." she said, "When it's overformal, that is what I shall wear." "How 'bout cooking gloves?" Snow White asked, "Here you go." Elsa looked at Snow White's pale hands. "I don't know if I should get them out of your hands. I might freeze you on accident." said Elsa. "I'm sorry." said Snow White. "It's fine." siad Anna. "Snow White." said Elsa, "I..." She was nervous but very slowly took the gloves from Snow White's hands. "Um..." said Elsa, nervously. She looked down at her gloves and then at the cake and then at Snow White. She put on her gloves and didn't really say a word. Then, two seconds later, she whispered a "Thank you" to Snow White, putting her hand on her shoulder. Snow White looked at the hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, you... said that you'd..." Elsa looked at her hand and Elsa took it off fast. She then ran off.

Chapter 5

Snow White and Anna continued making the chocolate cake when Elsa ran off. Elsa was so stressed and full of anxiety, that all she could do there was stand. Anna looked at Snow White. Snow White was feeling a little cold. "Hey, you want a jacket?" asked Anna. "Sure." said Snow White, "Thank you very much." Snow White followed Anna to Anna and Elsa's room. "Anna" said Snow White, "Your sister is so shy." Anna looked at Snow White. "I...I'm sorry for being the outgoing one." said Anna. "No, no." said Snow White, "It's perfectly fine. Something must've happened for her to be..." Anna looked at Snow White. "Oh. Sorry." said Snow White. "It's fine." siad Anna, "Just please don't get into others' personal buisness. She's really sensitive." Snow White nodded. "I get it." she said, not sure she really got what Anna was talking about. "So, which jacket do you like?" Anna said, rummaging through her closet. "I like this one." said Snow White, pointing to one that was a navy. "Oh, I love this one too." said Anna, "Here, you may borrow this for now. Make sure you return it, though." Snow White smiled. Maybe Anna was right. Snow White shouldn't get in other people's buisness because that was just plain wrong. But Snow White couldn't help but wonder if Elsa cared about having a prince. "Hey, Anna." said Snow White, "I know you said not to get into other people's buisness but I can't help thinking if Elsa has a prince or not?" Anna blinked. "Alright." Anna said, "She's never been a fan of true love ever since her powers had gotten out of control." Snow White looked at Anna. "That's too bad. Have you?" said Snow White. "Yes." said Anna, "I loved this redheaded prince named Hans and I wanted to get engaged to him when we just met, oh my gosh, how weird, right!? I went to ask my sister if I could marry him but she said that I couldn't get married to a man I just met. But then, I found out he was evil and found out that my love was this blonde-haired guy named Kristoff that had an ice buisness when Elsa accidentally created an eternal winter and has a pet reindeer!" She laughed at the picture of Sven inside of her head. "What's up, Anna?" asked Snow White. "Oh, you see the reindeer is so adorable and funny!" said Anna, "His name is Sven. I also have a snowman friend." "What's his name?" asked Snow White. "Oh, his name is Olaf and he's the nicest you've ever seen! He's so optimistic and loves the season summer. Please don't ask me why because I really didn't ever know myself." Snow White smiled and put the jacket on. This was fun.

THE END


End file.
